i'll never break your heart
by CHAN LEE
Summary: michi. tai comferts mimi after she breaks her heart....
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: -**This is my very first fan fiction .I only have hope that you like it. So, read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own digimon

"_I love you Mimi "_

"_I love you too Matt "_

_And their lips inch apart from a kiss as_

The alarm rang …

Mimi slipped a hand out to turn it off and looked at the time.

"Oh! Shit. I can't be late for school on the first day and to surprise my friends. Can I?

She walked (most probably ran) into the bathroom took a shower and came out fully dressed in a white mini and a pink sleeveless top .

She walked down, picked an apple and said

"Mom I'm leaving "

Before her mom could say anything she was already gone .

_This year I'm going to get him ._she thought with a evil smile on her face. (it doesn't suit her though)

She pulled into the parking lot watching the time "45 min. to the bell to ring "

She knew that her friends must be near Sora's locker so she directly headed towards it . She finally got a sight of her friends. She quickly ran and jumped over Tai in excitement.

"Hi guys"

"MIMI" everyone in unison

"Yes, the one and only Mimi tachikawa "

"How have u been "asked Izzy

"Quite well "she said getting off Tai's back

"Meems do u even bother yourself to eat?" asked Tai

"Yes, but why?"

"you are to light to lift .What did u have before coming to school ?" He asked concern.

"An apple"

" Figures " he said rolling his eyes.

_THE BELL RANG__**………**_

"I have math first you?" asked Izzy

"I have cooking "said Sora

"I have history" Tai said with a yawn

"Me to " said Meems

"I have practice with my band " said Matt

"Good morning class "said kind (oh! Who m I kidding) Ms Montex

"Morning"

"So Tai do u have a girlfriend?" said Mimi

"Nah! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No Luck! What about matt, Sora, T.k., Kari, Joe, Jun, Izzy…"

"A far as I know **MATT & SORA R TOGETHER …**t.k …&_kari …"_

_This can't be …….Matt-is-dating-Sora .__**NO WAY**____.It's not fair. She thought_

_The lunch…………._

Mimi got a locker just beside Matt & Sora .She walked to the locker to keep the useless books back when she suddenly dropped them ………..

_I_ _controlled myself not to think the two are together but I can't see them kiss ….MATT&SORA KISS …I DROPPED MY BOOKS NOT ONLY BOOKS BUT MORE LIKE MY HEART "_

"Hello Mimi … Meems …MIMI "

"Ya" she said snapping out of the thought

"Are you fine ? Is every thing ok ? If u wanna talk I'm there ...."Said Ttai

That was a hard day of school for Mimi…

"I'm home " was all she said before rushing into her room


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hope u liked the first chapter ….. there comes the second,,,,,,,,,,,, I'm sorry if u think I took long time to update forgive me this time please

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own digimon

She smashed the door behind her and grew into deep sobs. She could not see them kiss anymore. Suddenly the door bell ring

Her mom opened the door. Soon there was a knock on her bedroom door

" Who the fuck is it?"

"Tai"

"Come in door is open"

"Thanks"

"What do you want?"

"I want to … … see you happy "

She was a little shock. But grew deep into sobs. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort. She recovered but did not let

Go of him.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Y—Yes--…s " pulling back from him she said

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Mom?"

"I'll talk to her . So I would be there by 7 to pick you. See you later."

With this he lift to convince her mother.

"So Mrs. Tachikawa I would come around 7 to pick her "

" Sure"

The time pasted quickly , it was 7 already & Mimi just got dressed .she was wearing a deep blue strapless knee length dress . the door bell ran Mrs. Tachikawa opened.

"Mimi darling its Tai"

Mimi got down slowly. Her jaw dropped

"Tai you are wearing a tuxedo??"

"Yup. Let's go or my dad will kill me"

"Ok. bye mom"

"Enjoy"

Mimi sat on the passengers seat & Tai drove

"Tai ? so were are we going with these formal dresses?"

"My dad's company has something & invited me to come , so I'm taking u "

"Wouldn't your dad mind seeing you together?"

"teens have a different ball"

"ball?"

"ya"

Sorry for writing it to short . I could cover up in the next chapter ? read & review if u like

**What's your oppinion about GMOs**

Top of Form

I support it!

I do NOT support it!

Bottom of Form

See results without voting

**GMO advantages and disadvantages in the News**

Consolidated presentation of the joint Scientific Opinion of the GMO and BIOHAZ Panels on the â??Use of Antibiotic ..._SeedQuest__3 days ago_

The following summary provides a consolidated overview of the joint scientific opinion of the GMO and BIOHAZ Panels on the "Use of Antibiotic Resistance Genes as Marker Genes in Genetically Modified Plants" adopted on March 26, 2009 and the scientific opinion of the GMO Panel on "Consequences of the Opinion on the Use of Antibiotic Resistance Genes as Marker Genes in Genetically Modified Plants ...

This Rally May Need a New Source of Fuel_New York Times__19 hours ago_

Cheap prices have powered the rally in stocks. But even using different methods to value stocks, one thing is clear: they are no longer cheap.

Are GMOs harmful or helpful?_The Financial Gazette__2 days ago_

THE debate that surrounds the suitability of imported genetically modified (GMO) foods in Zimbabwe has never been fiercely debated as has been the case now due to their cheapness and their implications on the local economy.

European Food Safety Authority evaluates antibiotic resistance marker genes in GM plants_SeedQuest__3 days ago_

An EFSA statement[1] has been published today that provides a consolidated overview of the use of antibiotic resistance marker genes (ARMG)[2] in GM plants, including a joint scientific opinion of the GMO and BIOHAZ Panels.

(AFX UK Focus) 2009-06-11 11:48 BASF says GMO potato deemed safe by EU agency_Interactive Investor__3 days ago_

FRANKFURT, June 11 (Reuters) - German chemical maker BASF said on Thursday its genetically modified potato, Amflora, designed to yield industrial starch, has again been described as safe for humans in a recommendation by the European Food Safety Authority (EFSA). "Today's assessment gives the entire EU Commission the final scientific clarity to approve Amflora," said Stefan Marcinowski, ...

(AFX UK Focus) 2009-06-11 11:14 BASF says GMO potato deemed safe by EU agency_Interactive Investor__3 days ago_

FRANKFURT, June 11 (Reuters) - BASF's potato Amflora, genetically modified to yield industrial starch, was described as safe for humans in a recommendation by the European Food Safety Authority (EFSA), the German chemical maker said on Thursday. "Today's assessment gives the entire EU Commission the final scientific clarity to approve Amflora," said Stefan Marcinowski, executive board member in ...

Impasse on GMO controversy_Sun Star__6 days ago_

PROVICIAL officials of Negros Occidental failed Monday to make a partial decision on whether or not to lift the ban on genetically-modified organism (GMO) products into the province. read more

FDA Grants GRAS Status for HiOmegaÂ® High Alpha Linolenic Acid Flax Oil_PRWeb__3 days ago_

HiOmega® flaxseed oil has been granted GRAS (Generally Recognized As Safe) status by the FDA. HiOmega® flaxseed oil contains 70 % omega-3 as alpha linolenic acid, 20-30 % more omega-3 than other flaxseed oils. HiOmega® flaxseed oil is cold pressed, all natural and a non-GMO vegetable source of the essential omega 3 fatty acid. (PRWeb Jun 12, 2009) Read the full story at ...

**Benefits of GMOs**

More informed customers, because they need to make more informed decisions in regard to nutrition, agriculture and science.

Less pesticides are needed to be used due to insect pest resistant plants.

More economically friendly as pesticides do not go into the air, soil, and water (especially freshwater supplies). Their production hazards to the environment also decreases.

Decrease in costs of growing and farming, due to the reduced use of pesticides.

Higher crop yields.

Farmers have more income, which they could spend on such things as, for example, the education of their children.

Less deforestation needed to feed the worlds growing population (UN projections say that the worldpopulation will reach 8.15 billion compared to 6.18 billion in year 2000). This decreases carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, which in turn slows global warming.

Decrease in food prices due to lower costs and higher yield. As people in poor countries spend over half of their income on food alone, lower food prices mean an automatic reduction of poverty.

Less starvation in the world due to decreased food prices.

More nutricious. This is proven and tested many times.

Rigorous testing of ALL GMO crops and products. This makes GMOs much more safer than organic (the traditional) crops.

ALL GMOs that are sold in the market, due to the strict tests. If the slightest chance of health hazard, a GMO is NOT allowed to enter the markets.

Strict and very complect standards that GMOs have to full meet.

More thoroughly understood crops due to the regorous testing.

Scientific development of agriculture, health and related sciences due to the better understanding of the products. For example, the development of new medicines.

Creation of "superfoods" due to better knowledge. Superfoods are types of food that are cheap to produce, grow fast in large quantities, highly nutritious.

New products. For examples, scientist identified the gene responsible for caffeine in coffee beans; by excluding this gene, decaffianated coffee beans can be grown naturally.

Reduction of sicknesses and illnesses, as GMO crops are more nutritious. Vitamins and minerals can be provided to children and to people, where they were inaccessible before (ie.: the world's poorest and/or most secluded areas).

Development of new kinds of crops that can be grown at extreme climates, for example, dry or freezing environments (like deserts). For example, scientist developed a type of tomato that grows in salty soil.

Reduction of world starvation.

As more crops (plants) can be grown and at more places, this decreases global warming through the increase of oxygen in the environment, decreasing the proportion of carbon dioxide. Two British economists note in a study that GM crops have also made significant contribution to reducing greenhouse gas emissions by over 10 million is equivalent to removing five million cars from the road every year. In effect this means that people would have to choose between growing GMOs or giving up their vehicles.

Many Nobel Prize winners and prominent scientists support genetically modified crop research and production.

Beside humans, livestocks and animals are also beneficiaries to the higher nutritious value of GMO crops. They have an increased resistance, productivity, and hardiness.

Enhancement of the quality of food.

Enhancement of the taste of food.

Enhancement of the smell of food.

Enhancement of the size of foood.

With time, possible customisation of food to meet personal preferences.

Decrease of maturation time of the plants, so they can be harvested sooner and moore often during the year.

Higher resistance to deseases.

Less processing needed in factories.

Less factory additives needed.

GMO crops last longer. This decreases the amount of wasted crops and foods.

Reduced energy needs to produce GMO crops.

Less labor requeirements.

Less machinery requirements.

Production of friendly bioherbicides and bioinsecticides through genetic engineering.

genetically modified foods and crops are recognized by experts and regulatory authorities worldwide as being as safe as crops and foods.

Experts estimate more than 1 trillion meals containing ingredients from biotech crops have been consumed over the last decade with no reliable documentation of any food safety issues for people or animals.

People who are opposed to GMOs are not the farmers themselves, but people who can afford to buy food.

The needs of some consumers for GMO-free products leads to non-GMO labeling issues.

The Gmo Trilogy And Seeds of Deception Set

**Price:** $17.58  
List Price: $27.95

The Future of Food

**Price:** $7.94  
List Price: $24.93

Understanding Genes and GMOs

**Price:** $34.24  
List Price: $39.00

Axxess GMOS-01 02-Up Onstar Harness Adapter with Chime

**Price:** $73.76  
List Price: $149.95

GMO Free: Exposing the Hazards of Biotechnology to Ensure the Integrity of Our Food Supply

**Price:** $5.94  
List Price: $10.95

PrintShare it! — **Rate it:** **up** down [flag this hub]

**Comments**

RSS for comments on this Hub

No comments yet.

Top of Form

**Submit a Comment**

Members and Guests

Sign in or sign up and post using a hubpages account.

Name:

URL: optional

Comment:

No HTML is allowed in comments, but URLs will be hyperlinked

Comments are not for promoting your hubs or other sites

Bottom of Form

**87**

**Csanad**  
From **Budapest, Hungary**  
**19** Fans  
**91** Hubs  
Joined **6 months ago**

**Read more hubs by Csanad**

Contact Csanad

Join Csanad's fan club

Subscribe to Csanad's RSS feed

Request a hub from Csanad

Related Hubs

**The Unforseeable Harm in Genetically Modifying Organisms**  
_by __dcraveiro_

**Genetically Modified Foods: From Test Tube to Table**  
_by __Marye Audet_

**Seeds of Change - Democracy in Iraq and the Criminalization...**  
_by __Dolores Monet_

**Genetically modified food**  
_by __jonaitis_

**Genetically Modified Crops Threaten Traditional Farming**  
_by __Dolores Monet_

**Advantages and disadvantages of Lumineers porcelain...**  
_by __the dentist_

Related Questions

**Advantages and disadvantages of being an only child.**

_asked by __KCC Big Country__ 5 months ago_

3 answers Answer this question

**The advantages and disadvantages of being a writer.**

_asked by __KCC Big Country__ 5 months ago_

4 answers Answer this question

Tags

agriculture

organic food

gmo

cross pollination

genetically modified crops

drought resistent

heat resistent

crop yield

HubPages

**about us**

**blog**

**guide**

**affiliates**

**advertise**

**email this page**

**link to this page**

**copyright**

Copyright © 2009 Hubpages Inc. and respective owners. All rights reserved.

Other product and company names shown may be trademarks of their respective owners.

terms of use privacy policy (served in 2.996 sec)

working


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ n: I'm really sorry for the late update. I was busy with my homework but now I will try to update more frequently.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own digimon

"Ball?"

"Ya ."

These words lighten Mimi's eyes but then frowned. She was happy going to a ball but was sad she wasn't there as she expected. She still kept a half-hearted smile on her face to make fell Tai happy. She never thought tai could be so romantic and understanding.

"Are you fine now?" Tai asked in a concern voice.

"YES. I'm fine."

'_Man I guess she is fine now.' _He thought

"We are here." He jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Mimi.

"Are you ready?"

"Ya."

"So LET'S GO ,"

So Mimi and Tai walked to the hall together in silence.

As soon as Mimi opened the door of the hall her jaw dropped. '_He must be doing it on purpose' _she thought.

Mimi had just saw Sora and Matt dancing together.

As Tai looked at Mimi she started crying and ran towards the car. After he reached the car she said

" Why did you do this to me TAICHI ."

And with that she ran to her house. That was a horrible night for Mimi she could not sleep. Next morning she got ready early to reach as soon as possible. She did not wake her mom and walked out of the house with her car's keys . She did it because she did not wanted to face matt or Sora …..

When she close her locker and turned she saw Sora in front of her.

"Mimi your having **dark circle**. Mimi you?"

"um ..um ." and turned her face no willing to face her.

"Mimi are you fine?"

"Um .. y-ya."

And with that she saw matt hugging Sora from behind and walked to the washroom.

Tai saw Mimi entering the washroom and was very concern , wanted to talk but thought to leave her alone for a while …..

**Authors note : **I know it was awful but if you like it (no chance) please review . if you want me to continue (I don't think so ) tell me. I'm with a lack of ideas.

**AND ALL CERDIT OF THIS FIC AND IDEA BELONGS TO MY TWIN. THANK YOU !!!** and if you have any ideas let me know I truly need some …

And thank you all for reading it means a lot to me


End file.
